We're The Kitty Cat Puffs
by nallasparks
Summary: The Professor had been very stupid this time, because now the Puffs must face the world through different eyes. Why do the Ruffs hate/love cats so much?


**The Professor had been very stupid this time, because now the Puffs must face the world through different eyes. Why do the Ruffs hate/love cats so much?**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own** **Demashitaa!** **Powerpuff girls Z just my OCs and twisted plot line Hahaha.**

Normal POV

Over the peaceful city of New Tokyo were six streaks of light all of which were different color one being pink another being baby blue then another one being a lime green, next were three that weren't so well known to the people of New Tokyo one of which was a dark blood red another was blue n' silver then the last was a light red with gold. These my friends were the sign of the famous Powerpuff Girls Z, and their new members. If you happen not to know them let me enlighten you, the pink one was Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z, the baby blue one was Bubbles who was the sweetest of the girls, next was the lime green one Buttercup she being the strongest and also the most temperamental of the girls, now were the new girls "leader" the dark blood red one Brit who is the second fastest of the girls and always refuses to be called leader, the blue n' silver one being Crystal who was the fastest of the girls and also the little sis of Brit, last is the light red with gold one who was Dia who was good at finding information and much to her adopted sisters misfortune she also got the worst colds.

The girls are sixteen now, Blossom is 5'6 and has ankle long orange hair in a high ponytail held up by a big red bow, and she is in her powerpuff outfit in pink that matches perfectly with her blossom pink eyes, Bubbles is 5'5 ½ and has mid back long blonde hair in curly pigtails with her baby blue powerpuff outfit that goes well with her sky blue eyes, next is Buttercup who is 5'7 and has mid back black hair that looks shaggy from the tip of her head to just below where the neck meets the head, she also was wearing her powerpuff outfit that was lime green which matched her lime green eyes, Brit is 5'6 and has shoulder length dark brunette hair, she was also wearing her powerpuff outfit that was dark blood red, it looked good with her chocolatey brown eyes, Crystal is 5'5 with mid back long black hair, and she was wearing her blue n' silver powerpuff outfit that was lovely with her crystal blue eyes, lastly Dia who is 5'5 ½ and has little below mid back length light brown hair in a half up do (Buns not ponytails) with her light red powerpuff outfit that was nice with her light orange eyes.

Today was fine for New Tokyo's Heroines until the Professor did something very stupid, but I'm getting ahead of myself lets start with what happened after the girls took care of Mojo Jojo.

Blossom's POV

"Mans what did that monkey think, that he could beat us HA I'd like to see him try!" I Blossom will let you guess who said that, while you do that lets go to Brit.

"Buttercup he has been trying ever sense you became a Powerpuff." Brit said this in a matter of fact tone that made Buttercup mad at her once again, and all I could do was to sigh thankfully Bubbles and Crystal stopped their fight before they could get started.

"Girls are you five?" Bubbles and Crystal said together while me and Dia couldn't stop laughing this made them just the more mad.

"No!" They yelled together as they glared at us, after a little calming down we were at the Professor's, though if we had known what happened next we would have never came.

"Hi girls want to see my new invention?" Professor said but what goy our attention was the fact that Ken nor Peach were there, but we still checked out the device and I wise we hadn't because.

:POOF: In place of the six girls were six kittens which we all know is me and the other puffs here is how our colors went.

Me; Orange long fur and blossom pink eyes.

Bubbles; Blonde curly semi long fur and sky blue eyes.

Buttercup; Black messy semi long fur and lime green eyes.

Brit; Dark brunette semi short fur and Chocolate brown eyes.

Crystal; Black semi long fur and crystal blue eyes.

Dia; Light brown semi long fur and light orange eyes.

" _Professor what did you do to us!"_ Buttercup shouted before I could tell her that the Professor would not be able to understand us.

"What happened why are the girls kittens?" The Professor said while he walks off to figure this out.

" _That's what we want to know."_ Brit said with some announce in her voice before Ken and Peach came in as soon as they saw us they were not happy.

"Professor there are some cats out here me and Peach are putting them outside." Ken said as he picked us up and put us outside that of course had to be when the Rowdyruff boys had to come over with their three new members.

Brick; Semi short dark orange shaggy hair that was covered by a backwards pointing red hat, he of course was wearing his Rowdyruff outfit in red of course because it matched his red eyes. P.S. He is 5'11.

Boomer; Shorter semi short blonde hair in downward spikes, with his dark blue Rowdyruff outfit and eyes. P.S. He is 5'10.

Butch; 5'12 semi short black hair in a low hanging ponytail, with his forest green Rowdyruff outfit and eyes.

Brook; 5'10 ½ semi long white hair in a ponytail that lays on his back with his darker blood red Rowdyruff outfit that looks good with his crystal green eyes.

Cage; 5'11 semi long dark blue hair with red bangs, and his dark blue and dark silver Rowdyruff outfit that matched perfectly with his sunset blue eyes.

Duke; 5'9 ½ short semi light brown hair with two side bangs that reach past his chin, and his semi light red and dark gold Rowdyruff outfit that looks great with his dark orange eyes.

"Oh look kittens Brick can we keep them?" Boomer said looking at Brick who seemed to be looking at us, but turned his attention to Boomer while we freak out because we didn't want the boys to take us to their home.

"No." Brick just didn't look like he was going to break, but if Boomer was anything like Bubbles then he would get him to take us.

"Please Brick look you can have the orange one look she has pink eyes, too." Boomer said while he held me in front of Brick who looked surprised then he picked me up, and turned to his brothers.

"Fine we keep them." Boomer shouted in joy before he picked up Bubbles, Butch grabbed Buttercup but she tried to bite and claw him.

"Mans what is wrong with this cat!" Butch shouted as Buttercup once again clawed him, then Brook went to Brit and picked her up though she did struggle for a bit she did finally calm down, until Cage picked up Crystal Brit went right back to struggling but this time for a different reason, and finally Duke picked up a clawing and biting Dia who didn't want to be picked up.

"Guys lets go before the mutt the kid, and the idiot Professor come here with the Powerpuff Girls." Butch said and they all agreed so we were unfortunately taken to their lair where we were let free to roam our new "home" and the boys all went to their rooms soon after, leaving their doors open so we could go in there.

" _Bloss what are we going to do!"_ Dia said as Bubbles went to Boomer's room to sleep, now Dia Buttercup Crystal and Brit were all looking at me.

" _I don't know girls I don't know."_

 **Sorry this is short, but I'm sleepy and yes I know that I need to get my other stories updated, but I can't do them all at once so yeah but here is the memory verse for today.**

 **Proverbs 1:7.**

 **The fear of the Lord is the beginning of knowledge: but fools despise wisdom and instruction.**

 **Old saying; There's nothing to fear but fear it's self.**

 **Wise saying; There's nothing to fear but the Lord for he knows all.**


End file.
